My Other Pony
by Heisenbook
Summary: Damián es un pegaso como todos los demás si no fuera por su problema, el tiene una doble personalidad la cual se niega a dejarlo vivir tranquilo


Este fic está desarrollado en el pasado, cuando las mane six eran pre adolecentes y aun no se conocían todas

Soy un Pegaso pequeño de 13 años, vivo en Cloudsdale y mi nombre es Damián, no tengo muchos amigos, ya que los chicos de la escuela dicen que estoy loco, mi problema es que tengo doble personalidad, muy pocas veces me controla mi otro yo, pero nunca se lo que hace, solo despierto y no recuerdo nada, ocasionalmente esta como una voz diferente a mis pensamientos, eso hace que discuta con migo mismo, pero a pesar de esto, intento tener una vida normal.

Mientras paseaba por en el patio de la escuela algo me llamo la atención, un grupo de ponies amontonados cantando -no sabe volar, no sabe volar- abro mis alas para ver a quien están molestando desde una mejor altura (aunque ya podía sospechar quien era), y estaba en lo cierto, era la tímida Fluttershy llorando en medio, yo no pude soportar ver esto y sin pensarlo bajo a defenderla, les grito que se dejen, pero me empiezan a molestar a mi, los insulte mas, pero como no soy muy fuerte ni tampoco un buen peleador tuve que huir, ya estaban lo suficiente enojados como para quedarme un rato mas y dejar que me golpearan.  
Mas tarde Fluttershy se acercó a mi para darme las gracias, desde ese día comenzamos a salir juntos y a ser muy buenos amigos.

Me presento, soy ''la otra personalidad de Damián'' y lo odio por muchas cosas, una de ellas es que el tiene el control del cuerpo la mayoría del tiempo, estoy cansado de esto y las pocas veces que puedo manejar su cuerpo intento hacerle la vida imposible alejando a sus amigos de una u otra forma, pero como ahora no tiene casi ninguno me es mas difícil vengarme, se que ambos somos el mismo pero jamás coincidimos en gustos ni opiniones.

Observo que Fluttershy se acerca a mi y me saluda e inicia una conversación, en ese momento supe que era la hora de vengarme. La llevo a una parte donde estemos mas solos, ella me pregunta porque estamos aquí y antes de pudiera seguir hablándome la golpeo muy fuerte con mis cascos traseros dejándola tirada en el suelo, la amarro y le pongo una venda en la boca, ya no puede gritar muy fuerte pero aun puedo entender lo que dice.  
Sigo golpeándola y me pongo a tocarle un poco alrededor de su vagina, me pregunta muy confundida que le estaba haciendo  
yo solo me rio y la sigo tocando, poco a poco empieza a llorar y me dice entre sollozos -yo te quería Damián, yo te amaba-  
Me puse a frotar mi entrepierna con su cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada oigo pasos de alguien, me escondo un poco mas y a Flut le tapó la boca mejor, delante de nosotros pasa caminando Rainbow Dash, ella no nos noto porque iba muy concentrada, de entre las nubes saco un cuchillo con sangre, diciendo que ''jamás volvería a cometer ese error'' y lanzo su cuchillo muy lejos, eso me dejo bastante confundido. Se dio la vuelta y me vio, no tardo en ponerse furiosa y grito -Que diablos crees que estás haciendo!-  
Intente salir volando pero ella me alcanzó rápidamente, Le lance un golpe pero me esquivo, Yo no pude hacerle daño, es muy rápida, como si hubiese practicado antes, y de tanto pegarme en la cabeza me dejo inconsciente.

Acabo de despertar no entiendo que pasa, estoy adolorido en una nube con Dash ella esta muy enojada, me pregunto que abra echo ahora mi otro yo. Ella me dice -Como te atreves a intentar hacerle daño a Fluttershy, estás realmente loco!- y sin esperar respuesta me empuja de la nube, intento volar pero me doy cuenta que mis alas están amarradas, cada vez me acerco mas al suelo, solo queda esperar mi muerte, pero sigo intentando zafarme y después de mucho luchar logro sacar una ala, la cuerda queda mas suelta y se desamarra, inmediatamente muevo mis alas como loco pero ya estaba muy cerca del suelo, esto solo logro reducir el impacto, me estrelle en el bosque lastimándome una ala, jamás había sentido tanto dolor, pero no servía de nada gritar tanto ya que no había nadie al rededor

Estuve toda la noche solo en el bosque muerto de frio al no poder volver a casa.

Al día siguiente Escucho un voz familiar cerca de donde estoy, busco con la mirada y entre los arboles puedo reconocer la silueta de Fluttershy, había olvidado que a veces baja al bosque a ver a sus animales, se ve muy triste, los seres que habitan el lugar se acercan preocupados, Fluttershy después de algunos minutos les cuenta todo lo sucedido mientras ellos la intentan calmar

Estoy destrozado y asustado, no puedo creer lo que mi otro yo fuera capaz de hacer, y encima le destruyo el corazón a la pony más tierna y sensible de toda Equestria.

Necesito hablar con ella como sea, me dije para mi mismo, me acerco con cautela pero ella me ve y inmediatamente sale corriendo, yo voy detrás de ella intentando alcanzarla, debo contarle sobre mi problema, jamás se lo dije por miedo a que me rechazara  
Ella se tropieza, y la ayudo a levantarse pero se resiste y me grita -que quieres!, deja de seguirme-  
Se que no me va a creer pero tengo que intentarlo.  
Luego de una larga conversación ella me dijo que tenía un familiar con un problema similar, lo que le ayudo a comprender mas fácil mi situación. Nos abrazamos mientras las lágrimas nos caían solas luego la bese como nunca. Me había perdonado..

Ella me vendo mi ala y fuimos a buscar ayuda con un animal parecido a un pony que muchos conocían en el bosque, ella es cinco años mayor que nosotros, pero pese a su juventud sabe mucho de pociones y ese tipo de cosas, su nombre es Zecora

Ella Dijo que había leído sobre este extraño mal, no me extraño porque en su casa habían todo tipo de libros raros, me dio de beber una poción que me permitía hablar con mi propio yo, o en este caso, con mis propios yo. Cuando la tome caí semidormido sobre una silla que me habían dejado, sentí que estaba en un valle con un sol de color negro intenso que iluminaba como si se tratase de un sol normal, frente a mi estaba mi otro yo, sin quitarme la vista de los ojos. Discutimos mucho y el me advirtió que este cuerpo será de el y cuando menos lo espere el volverá, esto me dejo aun mas preocupado.

Zecora también me dio algo para que a el le costara mas volver a controlarme y nos despedimos luego de agradecerle por su ayuda

Antes de ir Cloudsdale le pregunte a Fluttershy si Rainbow Dash estaba ahí, me contó que hace unos días que está desaparecida y que muchos la están buscando. Eso me calmo un poco pero hizo que me surgieran mas dudas.

Pasaron 3 meses sin tener problemas. Con Flut salimos juntos a pasar el tiempo igual que cuando nos conocimos Cuando empezó a anochecer fuimos a una cafetería, al llegar pedimos un té para cada uno, cuando la pony del local nos trajo la orden nos advirtió que estaba muy caliente porque tuvieron problemas con el agua y que si queríamos podíamos cambiarlo, pero le dijimos que no importaba ya que no pensábamos tomarlo de inmediato.

Poco a poco me empecé a sentir extraño y cada vez mas torpe, y me di cuenta que yo ya no era el que controlaba mi cuerpo y de la nada tome la taza de té hirviendo y se lo lance en la cara a Fluttershy y vi sin poder hacer nada como se quemaba la piel de su rostro mientras gritaba, todos fueron en su ayuda, yo logre volver a controlar mi cuerpo pero ya era demasiado tarde, salí corriendo del lugar y volé lo mas lejos que pude, en 30 minutos ya me encontraba en una montaña, mientras caminaba sin rumbo le grite enfurecido mi otro yo que esto ya era el límite, si para acabar con el era necesario matarme estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.  
Pero se que soy muy cobarde para suicidarme, de repente me topo con unos perros diamante que me acorralaron, me quede en silencio unos segundos, pero sin pensarlo mas les dije -Adelante mátenme, ya no quiero vivir mas-  
Ellos se miran las caras y me dicen que no me iban a matar, solo quieren robarme, pero yo insistí sin temor en que me acabaran con mi vida, ellos pensaron que harían con migo, y me dijeron -no somos asesinos, pero si realmente quieres eso conocemos al indicado-  
Les pregunte quien era, y me respondieron que nadie lo a visto, para contactar con el debo dejar una carta con la imagen y la ubicación de quien quiero matar, junto a una bolsa llena de bits debajo de una extraña roca azul que está cerca del río.

Hice lo que me dijeron, dejando mi foto en la hoja, siempre esta la posibilidad de que me quieran engañar, pero valía la pena el riesgo, además, porque estafarme si me pudieron haber robado ahí mismo.

Me senté a esperar en la ubicación que indique, mientras escribía una breve carta para Fluttershy  
''No pienso arriesgar mas tu vida, ah si que destruiré la mía, gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo, pese a todos mis problemas, hiciste de mi corta vida un paraíso''

Escucho unos pasos atrás de mi y digo -te estaba esperando-  
me doy vuelta y quedo sin palabras.  
Es Rainbow Dash, todo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida a estado trabajando en esto..  
Dash: Eres tu?, creí haberte matado!  
Damián: Ahora lo aras, quiero acabar con mi otro yo  
Dash: Otro yo?  
Damián: hay veces en que no soy yo mismo  
Dash: Ya lo había notado  
Damián: Necesito que me cumplas este ultimo deseo, entrégale esta carta a Flutershy, ella esta en el hospital por mi culpa  
Dash: Con gusto, espero que ella este bien  
Estoy listo, no tardes mas. Dije con voz temblorosa...

-Saca un cuchillo y le corta el cuello-


End file.
